


Vacations Are Hazardous To Your Health

by Shathar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: New Frontier
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathar/pseuds/Shathar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, if Calhoun is along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacations Are Hazardous To Your Health

Elizabeth Shelby, Captain of the USS Trident, awoke with the thought that the sun felt wonderful on her back. That thought was followed closely by the thought that the sun doesn't shine on a starship. Snapping her eyes open she quickly took in the deep blue sheets around her, the wooden floor, tan walls, the shadow of a man holding a sword up in preparation to strike, wooden ceiling trim-

Shelby let out a strangled yelp as she attempted to turn around, lunge to her feet, and draw a non-existent phaser simultaneously. Succeeding at none of the three left her tangled in her sheets (and nothing more) on the cold floor, clutching her head where it had made contact with the small table at her bedside. It took only a moment for the pain to recede but that was enough for her memories of where she was, and why, to come flooding back to her.

A good thing, since the man was now standing at the foot of her bed staring emotionlessly down at her while still gripping the sword. In a flat tone he said, "You told me this trip would relax you."

Shelby spat back, "I didn't know you were bringing that blasted sword!"

Still emotionless he answered, "What good is it to me if it's light-years away?"

Shelby sighed and answered, "What good does it do you on a diplomatic mission?"

Mackenzie Calhoun, Captain of the USS Excalibur, smiled and offered his wife his free hand. As she pulled herself up he replied, "My best negotiations have been accomplished with this sword."

Shelby only sighed and headed into the small bath off their room, hoping that a long and steamy shower would erase the memory of how her vacation had begun.

Calhoun walked to the desk by the balcony door and slid his sword back into its sheath. Turning and going outside he got his first clear view of the planet Nezdaro. Or, as clear a view as one could ever get on Nezdaro as the planet had a thick cloud cover and almost continuous fog. From his vantage point, 5 or so meters above the ground, Calhoun could see rolling hills ahead and to the right. Covered with thick, tall grass the color of the bed sheets and patches of shrubs in a deep oily green they were a less than impressive sight.

To the left was a jungle, the plant life appeared to be predominately blue and black but a few patches of red and green showed through. The breeze was light and blowing in from that direction, it carried a semi-sweet odor. Calhoun spent a minute trying to identify it but decided that it wasn't worth the effort. The only sounds he heard were chirping insects and some type of ornamental (he assumed) grass under his window being ruffled by the wind. Peaceful, for people who are into that kind of thing. Calhoun was not one of those people.

When he heard the bath door open, he turned and went back into the room. Towel in hand, Shelby came out dressed in a pair of slim cut pants the color of wine and a shirt that was slightly lighter. Catching the questioning look her husband gave her she replied, "You may be working but I'm not and there's no way I'm wearing a Starfleet uniform this week." Calhoun snorted, then placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door saying, "It's just that I had a different idea in mind when you told me that you'd 'be out of uniform' this week…."


End file.
